Alice Crashes the Plane and Gets Arrested (Thevideotour1's version)
Alice Crashes the Plane and Gets Arrested is the 53rd episode in the sixth season of The Wacky Days. It originally aired on November 17, 1993. Plot Alice refuses to go to Hawaii with her family, Uncle Daniel's family and Uncle Stanley's family for a vacation. Recap The episode begins with battle Cast *Alice (Janet Veyts) *John (Bob West) *Lillian (Janice Karman) *Derek (Mitch Moran) *Ben (Neil Nicholson) *Kyle (Garrett Zuckerman) *Daniel (Jim Carrey) *Lisa (Meg Ryan) *Joe (Tristan Kersh) *Chloe (Shira Roth) *Stanley (Robert Wuhl) *Jennifer (Pia Zadora) *David (Leonardo DiCaprio) *Marissa (Tiffini Hale) *Bridget (May Allen) *Robert (Andres McKenzie) *Jason (Elijah Wood) *Morgan (Rebecca Wilson) *Freddie (Spencer Liff) *Sheila (Miley Cyrus) *Cashier in Duty Free Shop (Keanu Reeves) *Airline Agent at Seattle-Tacoma International Airport (Carol Farabee) *Captain Sam Lee (John Cusack) *Pilot Brian Holloway (Jack Black) *Robert MacNeil (as himself) *Jim Lehrer (as himself) *William Cooper (Mr. Lawrence) *Jeff Clegg (Fred Stinson) *Police Officer at Hawaiian Police Department #1 (Jeff Daniels) *Police Officer at Hawaiian Police Department #2 (Bruce Willis) *Police Officer at Hawaiian Police Department #3 (Darlene Vogel) Sound Effects Used *HollywoodEdge (Cartoon Trax Europe Edition), Roland UK - Animated Falling Whistle/Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN (Heard once along with Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT when Alice throws Pilot Brian off the plane) *HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Woman Screams 2/Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Woman Singl PE133601 (Heard once in a time when she wants pizza when Alice screams in a big fight the 1st time while flopping and fighting on the floor) *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 3 SS016503 (Heard twice in two scenes when Alice drops on the ground before flopping on the floor and screaming in a big fight:) **The 1st episode that she throws a temper tantrum in a temper fight like this is in a time when she wants pizza. **The 2nd episode she throws a temper tantrum above is in an time when she wants to go now. *Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Glass PE110701 (Heard once when Alice smashes everything in the toilet with a hammer the 1st time) *Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Glass Sha PE110601 (Heard once when Alice smashes everything in the toilet with a hammer the 2nd time) *Hollywoodedge, Girl Screams Long Hi CRT028201 (Heard once in a episode when she wants to go now when Alice screams the 1st time while flopping on the floor and fighting) *Hollywoodedge, High Pitched Whistl CRT018103 (Heard once along with Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 when Alice throws Captain Sam off the plane) *Hollywoodedge, Large Splash Or DiveW PE127601 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 (Heard once along with Hollywoodedge, High Pitched Whistl CRT018103 when Alice throws Captain Sam off the plane) *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 (Heard twice in the episode:) **The 1st time is when Alice gets a hammer from the bathroom sink before she smashes everything in the toilet. **The 2nd time is when John takes out his cell phone out of his pants pocket. *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 (Heard once when Alice takes Uncle Daniel's credit card) *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 (Heard twice in two scenes when Alice flops on the floor the 1st time:) **The 1st episode that she throws a temper tantrum in a temper fight like this is in a time when she wants pizza. **The 2nd episode she throws a temper tantrum in a temper fight above is in a time when she wants to go now. *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 (Heard twice in two scenes when Alice flops on the floor the 2nd time:) **The 1st episode that she throws a temper tantrum in a temper fight like this is in a time when she wants pizza. **The 2nd episode she throws a temper tantrum in a temper fight above is in a time when she wants to go now. *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057506 *Hollywoodedge, Rapid Cowbell Shake CRT048203 (Slide whistle only) *Hollywoodedge, Screams 3 Man Gutwren PE134401 (Used for Captain Sam's scream when he and Pilot Brian continue screaming while falling down from the sky before landing on the road in Honolulu, Hawaii and their bodies breaking into pieces) *Hollywoodedge, Screams 3 Woman Singl PE133701 (Heard once in a time when she wants pizza when Alice screams the 3rd time while flopping on the floor and fighting) *Hollywoodedge, Screams 4 Woman Singl PE133801 (Heard once in a time when she wants pizza when Alice screams the 2nd time while flopping on the floor and fighting) *Hollywoodedge, Tree Cracks Splinter PE108201 *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052101 (8th splat heard once when Captain Sam and Pilot Brian's bodies break into pieces as they land on the road in Honolulu, Hawaii) *Looney Tunes Cartoon Fall Sound *SKYWALKER GLASS, SMASH - LARGE WINDOW CRASH *Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, JET - EXTERNAL: IN FLIGHT 01 *Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, JET - MD-80: EXTERNAL: TAKE OFF *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE POWER DIVE SCREAM *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, MUSIC - THEME 20: FULL MIX, PONDEROUS TO HITS (Heard once when Alice smashes everything in the toilet with a hammer) *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, MALE - MALE SCREAM (2nd and 3rd screams used for Pilot Brian's scream when he was being thrown by Alice off the plane) *Sound Ideas, SCREAM - MALE, LONG, HUMAN, HORROR 03 (Used for Pilot Brian's scream when he and Captain Sam continue screaming while falling down from the sky before landing on the road in Honolulu, Hawaii and their bodies breaking into pieces) *Sound Ideas, SCREAM - MALE, TERROR, HUMAN, HORROR (Used for Captain Sam's scream when he was being thrown by Alice off the plane) *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT (Heard once along with HollywoodEdge (Cartoon Trax Europe Edition), Roland UK - Animated Falling Whistle/Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN when Alice throws Pilot Brian off the plane) Trivia *Filming for this episode took place in August 1993. *Alice got grounded for 1 week. *When Alice's punishment is over, Alice apologizes to her family. Then her parents tell her that tonight, they will be going to Dominos's Pizza in Honolulu, Hawaii. Scare Factor * Nightmare - hurt your ears * - creep some out Quotes Quote 1: *(on Saturday morning, we see a view of Alice's house and rooster crowing sound is heard in the shot) *(wipes to Alice sleeping in her bedroom) *(Lillian comes into Nick's bedroom) *Lillian: Wake up, Lillian. *(Alice gets up from his bed) *Alice: Mom, not again. Anyway, what's the news? *Lillian: Go downstairs and we will tell you. Quote 2: *John: Well, kids, today is the day that we go to Hawaii for a vacation. *Kyle: Yay! I have always wanted to go to Hawaii! *Alice: No! I don't wanna go to Hawaii! I wanna stay home! *Lillian: ALICE!! SHUT THE HELL UP!! NOBODY CARES!! YOU'RE GOING TO HAWAII WITH OUR FAMILY, UNCLE DANIEL'S FAMILY AND UNCLE STANLEY'S FAMILY AND THAT'S FINAL!! *John: ALSO, IF YOU GET 5 STRIKES, YOU'LL BE GROUNDED FOR 1 DAY!! *Lillian: Anyway, kids, let's go! *Derek, Ben and Kyle: YAY!!! *Alice: (weakly) Yahoo. Quote 3: *(fades to John driving the car) Quote 4: *John: All right, kids. Does anybody want a drink of water that we can buy from a shop? Because they don't have anything on the plane. *Alice: Well, actually, can we go to the restaurant and eat pizza? *Lillian: I'm sorry, Alice. I don't think we have time to go eat pizza. *Alice: Why not? *Lillian: Well, because the flight is going to leave in 10 minutes. *John: If you like, then we can go to Domino's Pizza another time. *Alice: (yelling loudly and furiously in a big fight like a spoiled brat and pounding her fists) NO!!! I WANT PIZZA!!! I WANT PIZZA!!! I WANT PIZZA, PIZZA, PIZZA, PIZZA, PIZZA! I WANT PIZZA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! (drops on the ground and starts flopping on the floor while fighting and screaming loudly and furiously) AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! AAAAAH!!! AAAAAH!!! *Lillian: ALICE!!! STOP THIS FUCKING BEHAVIOR RIGHT NOW!!! THAT'S IT!!! THIS IS STRIKE 1!!! 4 MORE UNTIL YOU'RE GROUNDED!!! Quote 5: *Lillian: Wow! This perfume smells so nice, but it is so expensive. It's $130. *Alice: I like this kind of necklace. I wonder how much it costs? Oh. It's $130. No problem. I'll just take Uncle Daniel's credit card. (approaches Daniel, takes out Daniel's wallet of his jean shorts pocket, opens his wallet and takes his credit card) *Daniel: HEY!! *Alice: Hello. I would like to buy this necklace. *Cashier in duty free shop: Of course you can. That is $130. *Alice: (gives the cashier her credit card) Here is my credit card. *Cashier in duty free shop: Hang on a minute. You look way too young to have a credit card. *Alice: Well, you see, I'm going to a comic convention and I am Alice in a comic book. You probably wouldn't know it though. *Cashier in duty free shop: Oh, okay. Well, that will explain it. (gives Alice back her credit card) *Alice: Thank you. Bye. *Daniel: I really like those sunglasses. They will be perfect for when we get to the beach and they're only $10. I will go and buy these. But hang on. Where's my credit card? *Joe: And where's Alice? *Alice: YAY!! I GOT MY NECKLACE!! THIS IS GREAT!! *Daniel: Alice, what's in your hand? *Alice: Um, your credit card. *Daniel: What did you buy with it? *Alice: A necklace. *Lisa: And just how much did you spend on it? *Alice: Um, $130. *Daniel: THAT DOES IT, YOU PATHETIC SLUT!!! I'M CALLING LILLIAN ON YOU!!! LILLIAN!!! *(Lillian enters) *Lillian: OH, MY FUCKING GOD!!! ALICE!!! HOW DARE YOU SPENT $130 ON A NECKLACE!!! THAT'S IT!!! THIS IS YOUR 2ND STRIKE!!! 3 MORE UNTIL YOU'RE GROUNDED!!! Quote 6: *Airline Agent at Seattle-Tacoma International Airport: We are very sorry, but there's going to be a delay for flight 19 for 10 minutes. We are very sorry. Thank you. *Alice: Oh, shit! 10 minutes?! That is so damn long! I can't wait that fucking long! (drops on the ground and flopping on the floor, screaming) AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! I WANNA GO NOW!!! I WANNA GO NOW!!! I WANNA GO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! *Lillian: ALICE!!! STOP THIS FUCKING BEHAVIOR RIGHT NOW!!! THAT'S IT!!! THIS IS STRIKE 3!!! 2 MORE UNTIL YOU'RE GROUNDED!!! Quote 7: *(wipes to Alice, her family, Uncle Daniel's family and Uncle John's family going to the airplane) *Joe: HAWAII!!! YEAH!!! *Lisa: Yeah, Joe! Are you excited for Hawaii?! *Joe: YES!!! *Chloe: I'm excited, too, mom! *Lisa: That's great! *(Alice, her family, Uncle Daniel's family and Uncle John's family going to their seats) *(cuts to the airplane pilot preparing for takeoff) *Captain Sam: Hello. This is Captain Sam speaking. Please buckle up your seat belts. *(cuts to the passengers buckling up their seatbelts) *Captain Sam: We're ready for takeoff. *(airplane is ready for takeoff) Quote 8: *Alice: Hey, mom. Can I use the toilet? *Lillian: Of course it is. Do you know where it is? *Alice: Yes, at the front. *John: But there's one at the back. *Alice: But I saw someone go there. *Lillian: All right, but come back quickly. *Alice: Okay, mom. (goes to the bathroom) *(cuts to Alice finished going pee and poop on the toilet in the bathroom, then fades to the toilet being flushed) *Alice: I'm going to smash everything in the toilet. (giggling evilly) HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! (gets a hammer from the bathroom sink and smashes everything in the toilet with it) I gotta get outta here before everybody sees me) *(cuts back to Alice and her family in their seats) *Ben: Hey, dad. Can I use the toilet? *John: Of course you can, Ben. But the one in the back is taken so you have to go to the front. Make sure you come back quickly. *(Ben goes to the bathroom) *Ben: Hey! Why's there a hammer in the toilet and why's there weird marks on the toilet? The last person in here was Alice. I will go and ask her if she did this shit. (gets out of the bathroom to approach Alice) *(cuts back to Alice and her family (except Ben) in their seats) *(Ben approaches Alice) *Ben: Alice. I need to ask you a question. *Alice: Yes, what is it? *Ben: Did you smash the toilet up? *Alice: Uh...as a matter of fact, I did. *John: OH, MY FUCKING GOD!!! ALICE, HOW DARE YOU SMASH THE TOILET UP!!! THAT'S IT!!! THIS IS STRIKE 4!!! 1 MORE UNTIL YOU'RE GROUNDED!!! Quote 9: *(a few hours later, Captain Sam makes an announcement) *Captain Sam: Hello. This is Captain Sam making an announcement. The plane is going to be delayed for half an hour. We are very sorry. *Alice: NO!!! I DON'T WANNA WAIT HALF AN HOUR!!! I WANT THE PLANE TO LAND NOW!!! THAT'S IT!!! I'LL CRASH THIS STUPID PLANE!!! *(Alice approaches Captain Sam and Pilot Brian) *Captain Sam: Little shit! You should not be in here! *(Alice throws Captain Sam off the plane) *Captain Sam: (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! *(Alice throws Pilot Brian off the plane) *Captain Brian: (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAH!!! AAAAAAAAAAAH!!! NO!!! NO!!! *Alice: (giggling evilly) HA HA HA HA HA!!! I'M THE NEW PILOT NOW!!! *(cuts to Captain Sam and Pilot Brian falling from the sky) *Captain Sam and Pilot Brian: (continue screaming while falling down from the sky) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (lands on the road in Honolulu, Hawaii and their bodies break into pieces) *(cuts to Alice's family, Uncle Daniel's family and Uncle Stanley's family in their seats) *Jason: MOM!!! DAD!!! WE'RE GONNA DIE!!! *Jennifer: HANG ON, JASON!!! *(cuts to the plane dropping nose down) *David: THE PLANE'S GONNA CRASH!!! *Jason: OH, GOD!!! NOT THE TREE!!! NOT THE TREE!!! *(the plane knocks one of the palm trees down) *Jennifer: (screams) AAAAAH!!! *Alice: WOW!!! *(as one of the palm trees fall down, people scream and run away from the plane) *(people scream and run away from the plane) *(the plane overshoots a runaway and crashes deep into the ocean at Waikiki Beach) *(cuts to the passengers in the plane completely filled with water) Quote 10: *(wipes to Alice, her family, Uncle Daniel's family and Uncle Stanley's family all wet after surviving from a plane) *Lillian: ALICE, HOW DARE YOU CRASH THE PLANE!!! NOW WE'RE SOAKING WET!!! *John: THAT'S IT!!! THIS IS STRIKE 5 WHICH IS YOUR FINAL STRIKE!!! YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR 1 WEEK!!! *Ben: We gotta go to a hotel nearby, just to be safe. *John: Good idea, Ben. Quote 11: *(wipes to an outdoor view of the hotel nearby) *Lillian: ALICE!!! I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CRASHED THE PLANE!!! *(fades to the close-up shot of the hotel panning to the window with a room that Alice and her family are in) *(wipes to Alice and her family in their room all clean) *Lillian: WHEN WE GET INSIDE THE HOTEL ROOM, WE WILL WATCH THE NEWS ABOUT THE PLANE CRASH ON TV!!! *Alice: I'm not sorry! I crashed the plane because I wanted it to land to Hawaii now! *John: OF COURSE YOU'RE NOT SORRY, YOU LITTLE SHIT!!! ALSO, THE REASON WHY YOU CRASHED THE PLANE IS BECAUSE IT'S AN UNFORGIVABLE ACT!!! *Lillian: YOU WILL WATCH THE NEWS WITH US!!! *Alice: Here we go again. Quote 12: *(wipes to Alice getting ready to watch The MacNeil/Lehrer Newshour report about the plane crash on TV with her family) *(The MacNeil/Lehrer Newshour report about the plane crash starts on TV) *Lillian: WE ARE NOW GOING TO WATCH THE NEWS ABOUT THE PLANE CRASH ON TV!!! *MacNeil: Good afternoon. I'm Robert MacNeil. *Lehrer: And I'm Jim Lehrer. We have just got news that there has been a major plane crash in the ocean of Waikiki Beach in Honolulu, Hawaii. *MacNeil: It is very sad news. 100 people have drowned in the ocean and captain Sam Lee and pilot Brian Holloway died in the road of Honolulu, Hawaii with their bodies broken into pieces. Police detectives investigated captain Sam and pilot Brian's broken body parts and blood flowing from them. *Lehrer: I agree with you, Robert. Interviewing with us today are scuba divers, William Cooper and Jeff Clegg. So tell us what happened. *William: Well, you see, a 9-year-old girl named Alice Prince crashed the plane into the ocean of Waikiki Beach in Honolulu, Hawaii. *MacNeil: Do you have anything you want to add to this report? *Jeff: Yes. 50 people survived by me and the other scuba divers from the plane crash. I also found out that 100 people drowned into the ocean. *Lehrer: Apparently, police in Honolulu Police Department are about to place Alice Prince under arrest for crashing the plane. If anyone finds her, please contact "police." Quote 13: *Lillian: WELL, ALICE, WE'RE GOING TO CALL THE POLICE!!! *Alice: (whining) NO!!! (stomping her feet 5 times) NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!! I don't wanna get arrested! (crying) *Derek: WELL, ALICE, YOU COMMITTED A CRIME!!! AND IF YOU COMMITTED A CRIME, YOU'LL GET ARRESTED!!! SURELY, YOU KNOW THAT?!!! *Alice: (continues crying) But I didn't do anything! *Ben: OH, YES, YOU DID!!! *John: THAT'S IT!!! WE'RE CALLING THE POLICE RIGHT NOW AND YOU DESERVED TO BE FUCKING ARRESTED!!!!!! *Alice: (continues crying) No, dad! *John: (takes out his cell phone out of his pants pocket and calls the Honolulu Police Department) Hello. This is John Prince and I have found a 9-year-old girl who crashed the plane into the ocean at Waikiki Beach. She is my only daughter in my family and her name is Alice. *(cuts to the police officers at Honolulu Police Department) *John: (on phone) Please come and arrest her. *Officer #1: Great. We're on our way. *(cuts back to Alice and her family in the hotel room) *John: WELL, ALICE, NOW THAT THE POLICE ARE COMING, THEY WILL ARREST YOU!!! SO STOP CRYING LIKE A SPOILED BRAT!!! *(sound of police officers knocking on the door) *(police officers opening the door to arrest Alice) *Officer #2: YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR CRASHING THE PLANE AND KILLING 100 PEOPLE!!! *Officer #3: YOU'RE GOING AWAY FOR A VERY LONG TIME!!! *(police officers arrest Alice) Quote 14: * (7 days later, ) * * * * * *